A conventional wet tissue or paper strip may be folded or wound to be stored in a container or can, which can be pulled outwardly for its use. However, the paper is premoisturized and stored in the closed container, thereby being easily mildewed especially when stored for a long time and possibly influencing health and hygiene for the use of the moisturized paper. The container for storing the moisturized paper therein are made by mass production in a factory. After using up the paper, the empty container shall be disposed to cause wasting of material and to increase environmental protection problem.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional wet paper container, and invented the present automatic supplier for supplying wet toilet paper.